


The sky is fallingfallingfalling

by captainhurricane



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, end of devilman spoilers obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: And Satan is alone.





	The sky is fallingfallingfalling

**Author's Note:**

> i watched crybaby and i'm dead

"How could I ever want anything but this?" Satan asks the sky and the fires that burn in it.

 

The other one doesn't answer.

 

"How could you want anything but this?" Satan asks the other one, reaches for dark hair and crying eyes but finds no life, no light, no love. 

"How could you?" Satan asks but there's no answer.

"How could I?" Satan asks but there's no answer.

 

The sky has no answer, the end of the world has no other answer but death and rebirth and death and rebirth and death.

Satan had dreamed of this. Satan had forgot this, then remembered again.

 

"How could we?" Satan asks but the end of the world is nothing but fire and light and God's divine disappointment.

"Don't leave me alone," Satan cries and shouts into the end and the void but Satan is alone and will always be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> i just have a lot of feelings
> 
> i'm really not a poetry-person but sometimes this kind of thing works better to say some thoughts
> 
> also despite Akira not being in this one actually this is 100% ryokira sorry to say


End file.
